Existing methods exist for securing cargo for transport. However, these methods require attaching additional items to the top surface of a cargo deck, such as in published patent application EP 1998/0305978 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,289. Other methods, as in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0133907, include countersinking an anchor into the deck. The system requires the removal of a substantial amount of material from the deck, which weakens the anchor connection. Other removable anchor systems involve adding tracks to the deck, which reduces the usable space of the cargo area, creates a tripping hazard, or makes the deck more difficult to clean.